


The Horse and the Rider and the Red Fire Glowing

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Acxa (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft boys being soft, loosely inspired by the Rohirrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Shiro and Keith ride back to the Castle of Lions from a victorious skirmish with the Galra, and join in the celebratory feast. At one point Shiro loses track of Keith, so he looks for him everywhere. When he finally gives up, he goes back to his own room - and finds Keith in his bed.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	The Horse and the Rider and the Red Fire Glowing

The horses’ hooves rang on the cobblestones as they took the winding road to the Castle of Lions. Shiro sighed, trying to stretch the tightness in his neck.

And of course Keith noticed. “Are you alright?” he asked, low enough that it wouldn’t be heard over the happy chatter all around them.

Shiro smiled. “I’m fine, Keith. Shouldn’t I be asking  _ you  _ that, after you saved my skin today?”

Keith made a face. “I’m fine, Shiro,” he grumbled, flexing his shoulder to prove it. “I didn’t even pull the stitches.” 

“Hmmm,” Shiro said, still unable to shake the memory from the last skirmish - Keith, covered in blood, his face pale, almost falling out of the saddle after a glancing blow from a spear. “I think you should go see Allura, just to make sure.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Only if you have her look at your arm.” Shiro started to protest, but Keith ignored him. “I saw that hit you took today. And I know the weight puts a strain on your shoulder and neck.”

Shiro blinked at him, flexing his metal fingers unconsciously, and Keith smirked knowingly. “Come on, Shiro, you must know I’ve got you figured out by now.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. He was glad Keith didn’t have him  _ completely  _ figured out.

As the city came into view, Shiro stared at the shining spires, still as awestruck as he was the first time he saw them, all those years ago. The riders cheered, and he heard Lance’s voice pipe up behind him. “I’m starving!”

Atlas tossed her head and flicked her ears back and Shiro smiled, patting her neck. “You’re  _ always  _ starving,” Keith teased, grinning at Shiro when Lance squawked in outrage.

“It’s true, Lance,” Matt said, smirking over at Pidge. “I’ve heard Hunk fret about how he’s going to keep you fed since you’re such a bottomless pit.”

“He did not!” Lance argued, blushing.

Shiro and Keith traded knowing looks. Lance might be a bottomless pit, but he made so many trips to the kitchens that they suspected were more of an excuse to see the handsome cook than to steal food.

“Don’t worry, Lance,” Shiro said, looking over his shoulder. “I’m sure Hunk has a feast fit for a king waiting for us.”

“Do you think he’ll have the fig tarts?” Pidge asked, clutching at her stomach. 

“And the pork dumplings?” Matt asked, leaning over in the saddle to drape himself over Pidge’s shoulder, earning himself a sharp elbow to the ribs. 

“Maybe if he has time, after he makes the quince tartlets he promised me!” Lance crowed.

“Stop, you’re making me even hungrier,” Keith groaned. Shiro reached into his saddle bag and pulled out one of the pork buns from that morning. Keith’s eyes lit up, but then he paused, hand outstretched. “Don’t you want it?”

Shiro shook his head. “I want you to have it,” he murmured, smiling when Keith took it and bit into it, humming and letting his eyes fall closed. It was silly, but Shiro felt pleased watching him.

“Shiro? Do you have any more?” Lance asked and Shiro barked out a laugh.

“You shouldn’t have done it, he’ll be a puppy jealous over a treat now,” Keith said, but Shiro just reached into his saddle bag and took out an apple. Lance took it, but he had barely finished eating it before the complaints started again. “I told you,” Keith said with a smirk, but Shiro didn’t regret it. Even when Lance spent the rest of the ride moaning about how he was withering away from hunger. 

As they approached the city gate Shiro felt the familiar thrill of relief wash over him. They were home.

The riders cheered again as the gates swung open for them. Shiro closed his eyes as they passed into the shade. 

Once they were inside the courtyard, chaos reigned. Shiro swung down from the saddle, directing the wounded to the infirmary, others to the stables before he dove out of Romelle’s way. She threw herself into Keith’s arms and Keith laughed, spinning his sister around. “Romelle, I told you not to worry....”

Shiro smiled at their antics, but then Allura ran up and caught his sleeve. "It went well?" she asked, clasping his hands.

Shiro nodded. "A few injuries, but no deaths."

Allura held a hand to her heart. "Oh, I'm so glad. I'll go to the infirmary to tend to them." But instead of leaving, she stood on tiptoe, peering over his shoulder.

Shiro smiled. "Acxa's fine. She was bringing up the rear."

Allura turned a pretty pink. "Oh, I… thank you, I'm very glad she's safe."

"Allura!"

Shiro and Allura turned and saw Acxa jumping down from the saddle. Allura beamed, running over to see her.

"They're not subtle at all, are they?" Keith asked.

Shiro snorted. "No, but I don't have the heart to tell them."

Keith laughed and took his helmet off, running his fingers through his hair. He looked so pretty, with his wild dark hair and indigo eyes and Shiro just smiled helplessly as Keith bumped his shoulder against Shiro's. "Hurry up, Captain."

Atlas bumped her nose against Shiro's shoulder and Shiro laughed. "All right, all right, I'm going!"

He led Atlas to the stables, waving away the stable boy so he could tend to her himself. He took off the bridle so she could munch on her well-deserved dinner while he took off her saddle and rubbed her down.

He ran his hand down her leg, checking for injuries, and when he was satisfied, he picked up her foot to pick out the mud and stones. 

He could hear Keith talking to Bayard in a low voice and he smiled. Alteans treasured their relationships with their horses, but he had never seen anyone as close to their horse as Keith.

Atlas nudged at him with her nose and Shiro smiled, cooing at her as he dipped a rag in the bucket of water and ran it over her neck and shoulders, all the way down to her rump. She flicked her tail at him and Shiro snorted. “Alright, alright, I’m hurrying.”

He used the curry comb, and then the hard brush, and last a soft cloth to wipe her face clean. He leaned his forehead against hers. “Thank you,” he whispered, and she blinked at him, nickering softly. He sighed, letting her nibble at his shoulder and hair.

He was just combing out her tail so he could rebraid it when Keith called him. “At this rate you won’t be done until sunrise,” he teased, and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“I’m almost done,” he said, finishing off the braid and looking for a thread to tie it off.

Keith held one out to him with a smirk. Shiro murmured his thanks and Keith shrugged. “Hurry, I want to get to the baths before Lance uses up all the hot water.”

Shiro threw his head back and groaned. “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“Well, come on,” Keith said. “Let’s go.”

They led the horses out to the pasture, and despite his hurry Keith leaned against the fence, watching Atlas and Bayard whinny hello and trot off to join the other horses. Shiro couldn’t help but watch Keith, his smile soft and sweet and his hair falling out of its braid.

Keith caught him looking and raised an eyebrow, but Shiro just shrugged, reaching out to tug on Keith’s braid. “Come on, or Lance will have used up  _ all  _ the water.”

Keith snorted and nodded, following Shiro toward the hall. They stopped by the armory and Keith helped Shiro out of his armor with practiced ease. Shiro hardly dared to breathe as Keith’s hands moved over him, and then he swallowed as he helped Keith out of his armor.

They got caught up in the crowd on the way to the bath hall, and somehow Lance was among them. “We’re in luck, Shiro, there should be some hot water after all,” Keith said.

Lance sniffed haughtily at him. “Just because  _ I  _ bathe regularly and you don’t…”

Keith rolled his eyes, picking up a towel and swatting Lance with it. Lance squeaked and ran inside to the baths while Keith laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and stepping out of his pants. Shiro dropped his gaze, shedding his clothes and following Keith into the bath hall.

Laughter and shouts echoed off the stone walls and Shiro picked up the honey soap and stepped into the water.

The hot water was a relief for Shiro’s aching muscles, and he closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He lathered up the soap, just as Lance started singing a drinking song. Keith raised an eyebrow, shooting a grin at Shiro. 

He bit back a laugh, trying not to stare at Keith brushing his wet hair out of his eyes, or the way soap bubbles draped along his collarbone and dripped down his belly. Keith’s smile softened, and he carded his fingers through his hair. Shiro smiled back, splashing his face with water to hide his flushed cheeks.

They dressed in a rush and Keith fussed with his hair, trying to get it to stay in a braid. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and Keith huffed. “I should let it grow out like yours.”

Shiro shook his head as he twisted Keith’s hair into small braids at his temples - it was too short to braid it all. “It suits you,” he said. “Plus you always get tired of it and cut it short again before it can grow out.”

Keith shrugged sheepishly and Shiro chuckled. “Can you help with mine?” Keith grinned and came to stand behind Shiro, making him sit down on the bench so he could reach. 

Shiro was perfectly capable of doing a simple braid to keep his hair out of his eyes while riding, but he could never do the elaborate braids Keith had learned from his mother when Romelle was small. 

Keith carded his fingers through Shiro’s hair, humming softly to himself, and Shiro let his eyes fall shut, soaking in Keith’s touch, so gentle that he never pulled too hard. Keith made two braids at the temples, and then one long braid down the center. Once he tied off the last braid, he squeezed Shiro’s shoulders. “We should go before all the ale is gone,” he murmured.

“That would be tragic,” Shiro agreed, grinning up at Keith as he stood up to leave for the hall.

Everything was chaos when they walked into the hall - but then there was a breath of silence as soon as Shiro passed through the door before a cheer went up. Shiro beamed, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders, walking through the crowd to find Matt.

He passed them two mugs of ale with a knowing look, and Shiro took it thankfully, taking a long draught. 

Romelle came running up and draped her arms over Keith’s shoulders, so she could whisper in his ear. Keith laughed, shaking his head at her fondly. “Don’t let Shiro hear you say that,” he said.

“Oh no,” Shiro said, and Romelle laughed, her teasing smirk a mirror of her brother’s. 

Luckily Hunk and his fellow cooks started bringing out platters and platters of food before Shiro could find out what Romelle was gossiping about. Keith moaned when they set a dish piled high with lamb shanks on a bed of spiced rice. The roar of voices dimmed to a low murmur as they all tucked in. 

Hunk came out to join them and Lance called him over. Keith elbowed Shiro in the ribs as Hunk sat beside him, blushing as Lance told him the quince tarts were the best he’d  _ ever had _ . Shiro bit his lip, doing his best not to laugh. Romelle was less successful, giggling behind her fingers as she leaned over to whisper with Pidge. 

As the night went on, the ale flowed and the food seemed to reappear as soon as the dishes were emptied.

At one point, Slav and Iverson descended on Shiro, wanting to talk about how the Galra’s raids were venturing closer and closer to the city, more and more often as of late. Shiro frowned. He had noticed, of course, but he didn’t want to talk about it here, when the others were celebrating. But no matter how much he tried to tell them to wait till the morning, they just plowed on. 

Finally Sam Holt swooped in to rescue him, pulling them away to have a toast with Kolivan and Krolia.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to look for Keith. But he had disappeared.

Shiro leaned over Matt’s shoulder. “Where’s Keith?”

Matt looked up, arms thrown wide in the middle of his story. He looked up and down the table. “He was just here…”

Shiro looked around the room - a starry-eyed Lance was paying more attention to Hunk than Matt’s story, Griffin was practically sitting in Kinkade’s lap, and Pidge and Romelle and Acxa were gossiping with Allura. But no Keith.

Shiro patted Matt’s shoulder. “I’ll go look for him.”

Matt peered up at him, blinking owlishly. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Shiro shook his head. “That’s all right, I think I’d end up carrying you most of the way.”

Matt swatted at him with no force behind it, and Shiro ruffled his hair before setting out to look for Keith. 

He wasn’t in the training hall, or the stables, or his rooms. Shiro kept wandering, shivering in the chill breeze coming down from the mountains, feeling more and more uneasy the longer he went without seeing a hint of Keith.

He finally heard the sound of voices echoing down from the hall and he sighed, turning toward his own room. 

When he opened the door, the candles were already lit. He slipped off his shoes quietly and tiptoed to the bedroom. He opened the door and gasped when he saw the fire in the hearth and Keith, lying under the fur blankets.

“Keith.”

Keith smiled up at him, letting the blanket slip down, revealing a bare shoulder. “I was wondering when you would come back.”

Shiro swallowed, dragging his gaze from Keith’s chest to his face, feeling wrong footed. “I was looking for you.”

Keith looked pleased. “You were?”

Shiro nodded and Keith held his hand out. “Are you going to leave me waiting?”

Shiro stumbled forward, dropping to his knees by the bed. “Keith, I - I -”

Keith shook his head reaching out to cup Shiro’s cheek with his hand. “I saw you take that hit today, and I…” He shook his head again, and his eyes were glassy. “I thought I wouldn’t reach you in time.”

Shiro crooned at him, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair and resting his forehead against Keith’s. “I’m here,” he murmured. “You made sure of that.”

Keith nodded, letting out a little hiccuping gasp. He clutched at Shiro’s shirt. “I just… I thought I was going to lose you and I… I wanted to be with you. At least once.”

Shiro brushed his lips against his forehead. “Just once?” he whispered, his voice low and rough to his own ears.

Keith leaned back, gaping at him. “What?”

Shiro smiled helplessly. “Keith… you can have me whenever you want. I’m yours.”

Keith gasped, crushing his lips against Shiro’s. Shiro reached up to steady him and moaned into his mouth when he felt soft bare skin.

Keith pulled him onto the bed and Shiro followed willingly, holding himself up so he wouldn’t crush Keith. Keith ran his tongue along Shiro’s top lip, then licked into his mouth. Shiro let Keith lay claim to his mouth, sucking on Keith’s tongue and Keith keened.

When Shiro finally pulled away to catch his breath, Keith pawed at his chest, tugging at his sleeve until Shiro finally slipped the shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. 

Keith’s hands traced over his skin, so warm Shiro could feel the path of Keith’s touch, as if it had burned him. 

Suddenly bright moonlight streamed in through the window, and Shiro gasped to see Keith's skin turn from the gold of the firelight to silver. "What is it?" Keith asked, and Shiro shook his head, lost for words.

"You're so beautiful," he finally managed, and Keith sucked in a breath. 

“Shiro," he whispered and Shiro ducked down to meet him, kissing his breath away.

“What do you need?” he whispered.

Keith’s chest was heaving, and his hair was wild. “I need your cock,” he murmured, parting his legs and letting the blankets fall away.

Shiro licked his lips, watching the flush spread from Keith’s cheeks, down his throat, all the way to his chest. His cock twitched under Shiro’s hungry gaze and Keith whined. Shiro cooed at him, catching his hand to kiss Keith’s fingers.

Shiro ran his hands up the back of Keith’s thighs, feeling the muscles shake under his touch. “Are you sure you’re not too sore from riding?” he asked, reaching out to tease at Keith’s pretty pink rim. 

Keith looked up at him slyly, his eyes heavy-lidded. “You don’t think I’ve come home from riding and fucked myself on my fingers before?”

Shiro let out a punched-out groan, imagining Keith writhing in his bed, driven wild by his own fingers.

Keith smiled, catching Shiro’s hand and stretching his fingers to compare them. “I always thought about your fingers, they’re so much bigger…”

It was Shiro’s turn to blush, and Keith’s smile turned sharp. “You  _ like  _ that I’m smaller, don’t you?” he asked, holding Shiro close with his thighs. 

Shiro smiled, just a touch embarrassed, and let his hands rest on Keith’s belly, spanning his waist easily. “I do,” he whispered. “And I like that you can still pin me when we spar.” He smirked. “When you’re lucky.”

Keith huffed a laugh that trailed off into a moan when Shiro leaned over and whispered, “I think  _ you  _ like it too.”

Keith shook his head, blushing furiously, and Shiro smiled, helplessly endeared. He leaned down to kiss him and Keith keened as Shiro hovered over him, guiding his thighs back so he was almost bent in half. “Shiro…” he whimpered.

Shiro stood up, pressing a kiss to Keith’s knee and went to get the oil. He poured out far more than he needed, letting it drip over his fingers. Keith’s breath hitched in his chest, and his eyes were dark as he watched Shiro settle between his thighs.

Keith  _ gasped  _ at Shiro’s first touch, shuddering as his finger traced around his hole, just enough so he could feel it. He squirmed under Shiro’s hands and Shiro murmured, “You’re so sensitive, sweetheart.”

Keith keened. “Shut up,” he said, but there was no heat in it. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Shiro smirked, slowly,  _ slowly  _ pressing in, and Keith groaned, clutching at the furs and trying so hard to be quiet. Shiro ran his hand up Keith’s thigh, trying to soothe him. “Let me hear you, baby,” he said, curling his finger and Keith gasped, loud and wanton.

Shiro set a torturously slow pace, trying to draw more pretty sounds from Keith. He kissed Keith’s throat, whispering soft praise against his skin. Suddenly, Keith clutched at him and Shiro looked up and then,  _ oh _ , Keith clenched around his fingers. “Shiro, I’m - I -”

Shiro kissed the words from his mouth, curling his fingers just so, and Keith keened into his mouth as he came, shaking apart in Shiro’s arms.

Shiro carded his fingers through Keith’s hair, cooing at him as Keith blinked up at him, his eyes dark and sweet as he tilted his chin up, begging for a kiss.

Shiro fell into him, helpless to resist, but then he felt Keith’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer. “Keith!” Shiro gasped, moaning when Keith bucked his hips, rutting against Shiro. 

“Please, Shiro,” he whispered, cradling the back of Shiro’s neck with both hands, rising up to kiss him.

Shiro caught his waist to hold him steady. “Keith, aren’t you sensitive?” But Keith shook his head, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip.

“ _ Shiro _ ,” Keith whimpered against his skin, and Shiro leaned back, tearing his pants off so he could smear oil on his cock. He lined himself up and gently let the head slip past Keith’s rim and they both groaned. Shiro was trembling with the effort of holding back, afraid to overwhelm Keith. But Keith’s thighs tightened around him, drawing him closer and closer, and Shiro moaned as he slid in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated. 

Keith threw his head back on a silent cry, exposing the long line of his throat. Shiro ran his fingers down Keith’s chest. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Keith opened his eyes, blinking back tears. “So good,” he whimpered. “So  _ full _ , Shiro -”

Shiro pulled back in a slow drag, thrusting back in and Keith let out a breathy laugh. “I should’ve waited naked in your bed ages ago -  _ oh _ !”

Shiro felt his heart thundering in his throat, and he bent down to kiss Keith sloppily, sharing his breath. He set a steady pace, trying not to come too soon. He couldn’t get enough of Keith’s sweet moans, of how pliant he was beneath him. He watched Keith, desperate to memorize the way the firelight played across his face. 

Keith clutched at Shiro’s arms, so tight it might bruise, and Shiro hoped it would, hoped he would see the marks on his skin tomorrow.

Keith’s cock was hard and dripping again, and Shiro rolled his hips, dragging a shuddering moan from Keith’s throat. “Shiro, you feel so  _ good! _ ” he whispered, letting his legs fall to the side, too tired to hold Shiro close anymore. He was babbling now, calling Shiro’s name and begging, and Shiro felt that telltale warmth pool in his belly, inevitably bringing him closer to the edge. 

He draped Keith’s legs over his shoulders, almost bending him in half as he fucked into him. Keith’s legs kicked out, his toes curling, and with one last “Shiro!” he came, clenching around Shiro’s cock and spilling across his skin again.

Shiro thrusted once, twice, three times, and then he came, shuddering in Keith’s arms. It seemed to go on and on and he was helpless in its wake. It felt inevitable, like fate - he was always meant to be here, to give himself totally to Keith, to give Keith pleasure. Keith had held Shiro’s heart in his hands for years, but now Shiro felt Keith kiss his throat, like a brand against his skin. Marking him as Keith’s.

Keith brushed Shiro’s hair away from his sweaty forehead, and Shiro smiled, kissing his cheek as he slipped out, collapsing on the bed next to Keith.

He reached out to pull Keith close, already reluctant to lose his touch whenever Keith left his bed.

Keith smiled shyly down at him, ducking his head to hide his blush when Shiro kissed his cheek. “How’re you?” he asked.

Shiro beamed up at him. “Good.” He bit his lip, leaning in to nuzzle Keith’s neck. Keith laughed, shying away. “Keep that up and I’ll never let you take me to bed again,” he teased. 

“So, we can do this again?” Shiro asked, his heart in his throat. 

Keith looked down at him through his eyelashes. “If you want,” he whispered.

Shiro reached up to cup his cheek. “Of course I do,” he murmured. “My heart is yours.”

Keith gaped at him and Shiro smiled weakly. “ _ Keith _ . Of course I’m in love with you.”

Keith buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Shiro,” he whispered, and Shiro cooed at him, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair. 

“My perfect Keith,” he whispered. “How could I not love you?”

Keith propped himself up on one arm, but he flinched when he moved his left shoulder too fast.. Shiro reached up, tracing his finger along the angry red line across his skin. “You’ve had to save me so many times,” he whispered, his throat tight.

Keith caught his hand, bringing it up to his lips. “And how many times have you saved me?” he asked fiercely.

“Keith…”

“I’d do it again,” Keith said. “Every time.” He looked down at Shiro, his eyes soft and sweet. “You’re my whole heart, Shiro.”

Shiro let out a choked off gasp, surging up to kiss him. “Keith…” he whispered. 

Keith whimpered, tangling his fingers in Shiro’s braid and licking into his mouth desperately, like he was starving for it. Shiro held him close, chest to chest, marveling again that Keith was here with him, in his bed.

When Keith had kissed all the air from his lungs, Shiro collapsed onto the pillow, chest heaving. He pulled Keith close, running his hand up Keith’s spine. “Stay with me?” he whispered against Keith’s skin.

Keith smiled, bright and sunny as he tucked the furs around Shiro. “Alright.”

Shiro smiled back, holding Keith close under the blankets, tangling their legs together. “If I have my way, you’ll stay forever.”

Keith kissed his nose. “Then I will,” he said easily and Shiro showered him in kisses, peppering them across his skin. Keith laughed, and Shiro stared at him, wanting to always remember how Keith looked, sweet and sated and happy. He pressed a featherlight kiss to Keith’s throat and he laughed again, squirming away, and Shiro laughed, determined to kiss him senseless before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 I was OBSESSED with Lord of the Rings and horses when I was in middle school, so it was really fun to write a more adult version now. 
> 
> The title is inspired by lines Theoden recites during the armor scene in the Two Towers movie. (In the novel, Aragorn sings the song for Legolas and Gimli, but the movie scene is so good that's always what pops in my head first.)
> 
> You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
